Birth into Darkness rewritten and improved
by Laughing Siren
Summary: Leonard Four is a vampire of many different tastes Minerva McGonagall just happens to be one of them. ADMM and OCMM
1. Default Chapter

(Right! I started writing a fic a while back called birth into darkness and never got round to finishing it. Just lately I've received a few reviews asking me to finish it, so I went back and read through it again and some of it was so badly written. So I have started again and here is the result :) )

Birth into Darkness

Minerva McGonagall stood in front of her full length mirror. Her shoulders were slumped and her cheeks stiff with dried tears, she hated what she saw in that mirror. For years she had been in love with Albus Dumbledore yet not once had he looked at her as more then a friend, not once had he looked at her as if she was a woman. Not that she could blame him. She had worked with him for many years and had naturally noticed the woman he preferred.

All of them were slim but with enough to grip and grope at. All had large breast and wide hips and most happened to be brunettes. Minerva was almost the total opposite. Her hair was pitch black, her hips nothing more then a sliver she was naturally small breasted and so skinny that if she looked hard enough she could make out her bottom two ribs.

Albus would never look at her in the way she wanted him too no man would.

Except… one man had been in love with her. But she had been so confused by what he was by his twisted feelings that she had soon fled. But he had loved her… so much that he had been willing to spend the rest of his eternal life waiting for her. Albus didn't want her and never would. Leonard Four did… perhaps it was time to pay the vampire a visit.


	2. a love untold

Chapter 1

Leonard Four was a broken vampire. Gone were the days when he would hunt and play with his food, gone were the days when he would pity his prey and only drink what he needed then wipe their memories and leave them alive. He stayed in this one huge room now and never once left it. Rakasha Michaels a young woman he had sired over five hundred years ago brought him his meals and got rid of them when he was done. He was waiting. He had promised that he would wait for her over five years ago and since then he had not left his chamber once. He was worried she would come and he wouldn't be there. Rakasha had tried to convince him many a times that the woman he sought was not about to return to his arms. But he never listened he was willing to wait for eternity if that was how long it took. And he had been right to wait; she had come. She had followed Rakasha as the jealous vampire led her to her master. He had stood as soon as he saw her, his long legs raising him from the decrepit chair. Five years… it wasn't a life time especially for a vampire but it had passed like a life time. Time always slowed when she wasn't near.

"Minerva…" He had whispered as he took her in his arms and dismissed an angry looking Rakasha. He had wanted to take her then he has wanted to change her to make her into something better, to give her his gift. But the timing was not right he would wait the time would come soon.


	3. Secrets of the Kind

A huge thank you to everyone who is reading this and to my new data reader Lady Lavender!

Leonard Four is a perfect example of a stereotypical vampire. His skin is ghostly white, his hair long yet tamed. He possesses a charm all of his own, a charm that could make both men and women quiver at the knees. Minerva McGonagall was not in love with him; just one trip into her mind while she slept made that clear to youthful vampire.

She was in love with the famous ageing wizard Albus Dumbledore. But this did not dishearten the vampire, for the moment Minerva was smitten by his charm and the love he felt for her. Something that dear Albus would not show. For the moment she did not love him but she would once she saw him, the real him and not the charm filled vampire he was. 

Leonard lent up from his side of the bed and let his eyes land and stay on the sleeping figure next to him. She had aged since he had last seen her; he would soon have to put a stop to that. She was still beautiful yet she tried to hide this she dressed and frowned to make the strict school teacher shine through but that side of her has vanished for the moment and he intended the keep it away. 

Dumbledore was searching for her, he could tell. If only the fool had opened his eyes and heart he would not have driven the witch he desired into the arms of a vampire. Leonard bent down suddenly and buried his head in the crook of her neck. He sucked her neck softly and smiled at the pleasurable feeling of her pulse racing under his lips.

The smell was intoxicating, blood… warm, young and mortal. Deciding he was hungry he untangled himself from the silk sheets and went in search of a meal. He would tell her his secrets when she awoke, the secrets of his kind. She would become a wise one like him but there was no turning back after being told such secrets, she would have to become like him. She would have to become one of the un-dead.


	4. A night of feeding

Chapter 3

Freedom, the exquisite taste of mortal's happiness and fears carried through the wind. The soft mutters of longing and anger that vibrated through the ground. The smell, that smell! The stench of life, death, suffering and love. It had been more then five years since he had smelt and tasted such freedom. Life or death rather was wonderful! Minerva McGonagall a most beautiful and strong woman was currently curled up in his bed and if she was to awake the first thing on her mind would be him. Perhaps she would even become worried that she could not find him. The thought of Minerva worrying about where he was sent shivers up and down his spine. Deciding to hurry Leonard quickly chose the ageing man walking slowly across the opposite side of the street. He was polluted with a fatal disease one that would kill him before the  
doctors could realize what it was that was wrong. At least this way would be quicker. Stalking the ageing man was easy he didn't move particularly quick, not that a mortals quick was anything compared to a vampires but Leonard preferred not to have to move faster then a brisk walk. The dark alley way he cornered him in was perfect for a perfect place to feed.

"Good evening." Leonard greeted the old man softly, his charm instantly kicking in.

"Out of my way!" The old man answered grumpily, he was tired perhaps slightly drunk. Just one look into the mans mind told the young vampire all he needed to know.  
"Oh Frank there is no need to be so rude." Leonard continued as he closed the distance between himself and the man.  
"How do you..." The man trailed of; a vampire's beauty is totally unearthly no matter what sex or kind they were.  
"That does not matter." Leonard whispered softly as he closed the distance between them and started to whisper into his ear. Leonard could never understand why he felt such compassion towards the lowly mortals. He would miss the innocence and mortality of his Minerva when he changed her but it was a sacrifice that must be made. Feeding that night was easy, the old man was satisfying and the look of sheer pleasure that filled his face before he passed onto the undying mortal paradise was enough to ease Leonard's guilt.  
He often wondered what it felt like to die and not be reborn in the arms of a vampire. Sadly it was not a feeling he would ever feel now. He wanted Minerva, his secrets needed to be unloaded he needed to take her. Dumbledore was looking for her and naturally he would find her, but she would be changed before that happened Leonard would make sure of it.


End file.
